


I Can See My Ex Calling

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Harry watches as his phone lights up, yet again. The dark room is filled with an unsettling blue glow. It’s probably the fourth call since he filled his second glass of Bourbon, but the name and picture filling the screen are the same: Louis. He shouldn’t answer. He should just let it ring again. But as the alcohol fogs his mind, his resolve starts to drain. Just like his glass.
(Or the one where Harry knows he shouldn't answer his ex Louis' phone call, but he does it anyway).
Title from Ex Calling by 6lack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, more angst... what a surprise! :)   
> I was listening to the Song Ex Calling by 6lack and this just sort of happened. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry’s not really sure how he ended up sitting in his kitchen in the dark. The sun was still up when he first opened the bottle of Bourbon now sitting half empty on the kitchen island in front of him. He can’t remember exactly where the bottle came from. It’s expensive and old, so he must have gotten it as a gift. He’s also not really sure what possessed him to even open it tonight. 

Maybe it was just a feeling that he was going to need it. Harry watches as his phone lights up, yet again. The dark room is filled with an unsettling blue glow. It’s probably the fourth call since he filled his second glass of Bourbon, but the name and picture filling the screen are the same: Louis. He shouldn’t answer. He should just let it ring again. But as the alcohol fogs his mind, his resolve starts to drain. Just like his glass.

He sloppily fills his glass again. _What number is that? Four, five?_ He lost track somewhere around Louis’ second phone call. That doesn’t really matter because his phone is still vibrating insistently on the counter in front of him. He lunges forward and hits “answer” before he can convince himself not to. “Hello?” He tries to pretend that his voice isn’t gruff and slurred. 

“Hey Haz, you busy?” Louis is probably in a similar state of intoxication to Harry if the airy sound of his voice is anything to go by. But that doesn’t stop the shiver that runs down Harry’s spine when he hears him. They haven’t seen each other in probably nearly a year. Some press event where they avoided each other as much as possible without drawing too much attention to themselves. 

Harry closes his eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. “Nothing. You?” He can hear loud music and voices in the background before he gets a reply. “Same. Can I come to yours? Haven’t seen you in ages.” Harry should say no. He should just hang up and forget he ever answered this call but clearly nobody told his mouth because he blurts out, “I’ll text you the address.” The only answer is the click sound in his ear signaling that the call has ended. 

His fingers are flying across the letters on his phone screen and pressing send before he can even process what he’s done. _He probably won’t even come_. But something deep inside of Harry knows Louis will come. He always does. And something even scarier and even deeper inside of him really _hopes_ he shows up. Harry learned a long time ago that hope can be very dangerous when it comes to both love and Louis. 

The sound of someone pounding on his front door pulls him out of his thoughts. It’s not until he’s nearly to the door that he remembers that he’s wearing nothing but his boxers. He considers going back to pull some trousers on, but figures that would probably be counterproductive and a waste of energy. He runs his hand through his freshly cut, mid-length hair before reaching for the door knob. Even though he knows who it is, he’s not prepared for what greets him when he opens the door. 

Louis is standing in the doorway with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. A white cutoff t-shirt is hanging loosely on his shoulders revealing his toned chest underneath. Louis jerks his head to the side effective tossing his hair that is just the right amount of messy out of his face. His blue eyes are practically glowing in the dark. Harry only realizes he’s just staring like an idiot when Louis pushes past him and enters the house. Harry follows him back to the kitchen where he was only minutes before. Louis looks around before grabbing Harry’s half empty glass from the counter and downing what’s left. “Nice place you have here.” Harry slowly attempts to balance on one of the bar stools next to his kitchen island. “You come for a house tour Lou?”

Louis gazes at him intently with a lazy smirk on his face. “Maybe I did. I’d rather like to see your bedroom actually.” Harry involuntarily sucks in a sharp breath of air. But there’s no way he’s going to let Louis see that he’s getting to him, so he takes a steadying breath before replying. “Why, you need decorating tips?” Louis chuckles and suddenly he's moved from his spot at the other side of the island to nearly inches from Harry’s face. He leans forward and places his hands on the counter on either side of Harry, effectively caging him in. “Actually, I’m not really interested in the room at all. Just kind of want to see you on all fours.” 

Harry’s breath has gone ragged now, there’s no hiding it. And the very prominent smirk on Louis’ face proves that he’s noticed. Harry knows that they’ve officially reached the point of no return. If he wants to stop this he needs to do it immediately. But instead he looks Louis in the eyes and says, “well you can have that right here.” Louis surges forward, his lips crashing into Harry’s urgently. It feels so good and so wrong at the same time. Harry knows he’s going to hate himself for this in the morning, but that will just be something he’ll have to deal with then. For right now he’s rather enjoying the way Louis’ tongue is exploring his mouth. Louis’ hands are gripping Harry’s hips while his thumbs are tracing circles on his skin. He tries to grind forward to get any kind of friction, but Louis holds him tightly prompting Harry to let out a needy whine that echoes in the room. 

Louis pulls away from Harry’s mouth to look him up and down. He goes still under Louis’ gaze. Louis leans forward again to nibble lightly on Harry’s ear. “I thought you promised that you would be on all fours love?” Harry closes his eyes as a shudder takes over his body. Louis’ grip loosens on his hips and he takes the opportunity to turn around and push himself up onto the counter and maneuver himself onto all fours as Louis requested. He’s probably never going to be able to eat in this kitchen again. _Hell, he’s probably going to have to move_. But all thoughts vanish from his mind when he feels Louis’ long fingers on the waistband of his boxers. 

Within seconds his boxers are being pushed down and his legs lifted one by one so that they can be removed completely. He suddenly realizes that he’s completely exposed for Louis. _He’s vulnerable_. The sound of denim hitting the hardwood floor tells him that Louis is undressing too, but he doesn’t look back to see. He likes the anticipation. He feels Louis lightly trail his fingers down his spine and along his crack before stopping at his hole. He feels a finger slowly trace around his entrance before pulling away. He’s about to complain about the loss of touch when he hears the distinct sound of a bottle being popped open. He doesn’t even want to know where Louis got that lube from, but he’s suddenly grateful when he feels a slick finger circling his hole again before pushing in slowly. He lets out a low groan at the intrusion and Louis’ hand is suddenly at his lower back again rubbing it soothingly. 

It’s been a long time since he’s done this. _Hasn’t wanted to do it with anyone who isn’t Louis_. He takes a deep breath and nods his head to tell Louis to continue moving the finger that has now stilled inside him. Louis waits a few more seconds for good measure before he complies. It’s not long before Harry is pushing back on two of Louis’ fingers as they scissor inside of him. Suddenly Louis finds that spot and Harry is very grateful Louis’ hand is still on his back otherwise he probably would have rolled off the counter onto the floor. 

He needs Louis inside him now. “Lou… can’t hold… please.” Louis places a chaste kiss at the base of Harry’s spine before pulling his fingers out gently. Harry can’t help but whine at the loss. Louis’ hands are on his hips again, but this time they’re slowly pulling him down and off the counter. Louis gently pushes forward on his shoulders until his chest is laying parallel with the kitchen island and the edge of the counter is digging into his hips. He doesn’t notice the discomfort at all. The only thing he can think about is Louis. Louis leans forward to whisper in Harry’s ear, “don’t worry babe, I’m going to make you feel good now.”

He hears the lube being opened again before he feels Louis push himself flush against Harry’s back. He lets out a weird combination of a sigh and a moan as Louis pushes inside. He gives him a few moments to adjust before he starts moving. Suddenly it’s like everything in the room has vanished and the only thing in this world that matters is the way that Louis is making him feel. He knows he's building too fast, but he doesn’t care he just needs it so bad. He doesn’t even bother to warn Louis that he’s close, and within seconds he’s releasing onto the counter. Louis uses what Harry assumes is all of his willpower to go still inside of him. 

“No..don’t stop. Please.” Harry manages to choke out as he’s still coming down from his high. He can’t stand the thought of Louis pulling out before he comes inside of him. It must be Harry’s words that push him over that edge because he’s spilling inside of him the second he starts moving again. He gives one last thrust before pulling out slowly. But before he removes the hand that’s still pinning Harry’s back to the counter he uses the other to swipe a finger through the trail of his own come that’s leaking out of Harry’s abused hole. 

He gently helps Harry stand up and turns him around so that he can hold his finger in front of his face. Harry immediately leans forward to take the finger in him mouth and lick it clean while looking up at the other boy through his lashes. Louis shakes his head in disbelief as he pulls his finger out of his mouth, “Jesus Haz you’re amazing.”  They stand in the dark kitchen in silence for several minutes before Louis finally speaks again, “so are we going to talk about this?” Harry shakes his head silently and grabs Louis’ hand to lead him to his bedroom.

Right now all he wants to do is sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most smut I've ever written. Yikes! :)   
> Let me know what you think and if you would want this to be continued at all.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! x


End file.
